Romance and Magic Working Title
by littlemisgoober
Summary: Sabrina's parents both died, now she has to leave her beloved London to go live with her Uncle in Ipswitch. Her Uncle Nicky asked'TheSons of Ipswitch' to keep an eye out for his niece,they never thought it would lead to romance and magic.ReidxOCBad summar
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm not sure if this is going to go any were. It'll depend on how much feed back I get. Just a simple 'I like it keep going' will do good if nothing else I'm easily pleased! Also I suck and writing accsents, so just kinda pretend that Sabrina has a British accsent. I'll slip in some British slang everyonce in a while, when it tickles my funny bone, but other then that...um...yeah. Have fun! 3**

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Tyler asking after he and his brothers did their special 'handshake' and nodding to Sarah and Kate.

"Hear what?" Caleb asked his arm carelessly draped around Sarah's shoulders as he waited for the youngest brother to answer.

"Nicky's is closing down for like a month." Tyler said everyone's brow rose as they looked at him.

"Nah, man quit playing." Pouge said shaking his head looking at Caleb.

"I'm not, I guess Nicky's brother died and now he has to go to the funeral."

"Well hell…" Pouge said running a hand threw his slightly long hair, looking down as his girlfriend who leaned against him more.

"How do you know this baby-boy?" Reid asked looking at Tyler.

Tyler looked at the older boy who was looking at him, his arms crossed over his chest waiting for an answer. "Because this morning on my way here, I drove passed there and saw Nicky shoving some things into a taxi. I pulled over and asked him what was going on, and he asked me to spread the word about him closing down for about a month." Tyler sighed shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "He muttered something about London." Tyler looked up from his shoes to his friends. They all gave each other sad looks.

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

Sabrina stood in front of a pair of large windows, her grey eyes scanned over the large sea of black down below. It moved like the huge mass that it was, made up of fake people with fake smiles and fake words. Sabrina bitterly tore her eyes away, closing them tight wishing the annoyance away, but she knew that it wouldn't, not for at least another hour or so. There was a knock at the door, a secret knock on a secret door. Two knocks slow and steady, a pause, two more knocks slightly faster another pause, then three rapid knocks.

The person didn't wait for Sabrina's response, they quickly opened the secret door swirled in and closed the door before Sabrina could blink. Her best friend and self-proclaimed sister stood there, a slow smile spread over familiar lips, as the familiar grey eyes held a small sparkle. They were familiar because the face was her own face; her best friend had been down stairs macerating as Sabrina. "It worked like a charm, pun of course not intended; no one thought anything of it."

"Of course they didn't," Sabrina muttered bitterly as she turned back to the window at the people covered, much like her friend, all in black. Most the woman wore black hats of some sort.

"Two things, one; your Uncle Nicky is down there," Brook said walking next to Sabrina running her hands threw her beautifully dark hair and shaking it loose of the high ponytail she had it in. Brook was back to looking like Brook, mocha colored skin, deep brown eyes, a model's body and beautiful long dark hair. She was a few inches shorter then Sabrina's 5'7" frame, but with her two inch heels Brook was about the same height. "I didn't talk to him; I thought you should really do that." Sabrina nodded moving away from the window to her vanity. There was a reason Brook was her self-proclaimed sister, she understood Sabrina better then Sabrina understood herself most the time. And for the most part knew what Sabrina would, or wouldn't, want. "Two the Queen should be coming soon to talk to you. Say how sorry she is, stuff like that, the Princes will be joining her."

"Oh no," Sabrina cringed. "Not Prince Charles?" But Brook was already nodding before Sabrina ever finished. Sabrina sighed and flopped down on the stool in front of her small vanity. She looked herself over; she was wearing a black wrap lace dress that stopped just past her knees, with cute little puff sleeves and a pointed collar. She looked down at her cherry red glossy leather ankle wrap pumps, they looked good on her feet, but most importantly they were her mum's. She felt a pressure build up behind her eyes, she closed them tight determined not to cry. She'd been doing so well, she hate people seeing her cry and she knew no one would begrudge her if she did, but still…old habits die hard.

"'Bri," Brook asked kneeling down next to her, one hand gently placed on Sabrina's shoulder the other gently placed on her knee. "If you want I could go down and meet the Queen and your Uncle. Or just the Queen…" Sabrina shook her head and gave a small sniffle.

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. I can do this…" she took a shaken breath before standing. She looked herself in the mirror one last time, tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear, made sure her ponytail wasn't going any were before nodding to Brook she was ready and they left threw the secret door that held the secret room.

Meeting the Queen and the Princes wasn't hard, until the Queen started going on and on about how much she would miss her 3rd cousin, Sabrina's mother, and how Sabrina was welcome to the castle to stay at any time. With a small nod she moved on to Prince Charles, he gave her a solemn hand shake and a few 'comforting' words. Then she reached Prince William, who was like an older brother to her, he pulled her into a brotherly hug and held her tight, one hand on her back the other on her head. He kissed the top of her head and whispered how much he loved her and if she needed anyone. She knew his words were true, at least in comparison to the other people that were standing around watching them. Their words held nothingness, empty promises and words that fell on deaf ears. Next was Prince Henry, another older brother, who pulled her into a tight hug. He gently rocked her and rested his chin atop her head, while he rubbed her back. Though he and his brother knew the loss of a mother, neither knew the loss of both parents. She prayed they wouldn't have to feel the horrible feeling of loss, again, for a very long time. She was also happy to see that Prince Charles hadn't brought his new 'wife', while she was politically polite she despised the woman as much as her mother had. Sabrina's mother, Samantha, had been very close to Diana and when Diana had passed away her mother was crushed and became depressed for a while.

After she spent time with the Queen and Princes they left, upon her promise to call William and Henry. She sighed and nodded her thanks to Brook who handed her a glass of champagne, though at this point she could have had used a beer, she settled for the cool liquid in her mother's best crystal. "Your Uncle is over there, would you like to speak to him now, or do you need another glass?"

"No, I'll be fine." Sabrina looked lovingly at her sister, who was more like her personal secretary these past months. Giving up her social calendar to be by her side; feeling her emotions work their way up her throat she wrapped an arm around Brook's shoulders and hugged her tight. "Thank you, so much. You've done so much for me, I don't think I could have had gotten through this on my own." Her voice, though a whisper, shook.

Brook smiled and hugged her sister back, gently rubbing her back before kissing her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "I know; that's why I did it." Brook handed Sabrina another glass of champagne and gently pushed her over to her Uncle who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"You look like you could use a stiff one." She muttered standing in front of him; he looked up and gave a small smirk.

"I think you stole my line." She shrugged and sat next to him, handing him the new glass of champagne.

"Strongest thing we got at the moment." She said crossing her legs and resting her arms on them. She felt her Uncle's eyes on her; she looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks," he muttered lightly lifting the glass before downing half of it in a gulp. Nicky felt the need to fill the silence between them until she rested her head on his broad shoulders. He was wearing a sports coat, a dress shirt and slacks. He shook his head and stuffed a laugh. If the boys back home could see him now, he looked like a limo driver instead of the owner to a popular bar. He put the glass owned by his late sister-in-law in his other hand while he draped an arm around his niece. Little words were spoken between them, but the quietness was the most comfort either of them had gotten in a while.

Brook let out a sigh as she shut the front door and leaned against it, the last of the guests were gone. The only people left in the huge Warren rural chateaux was herself, Sabrina and Uncle Nicky, who were both sitting on a Victorian style couch. The phone rang and Brook quickly went and got it.

"Hello, Warren residence, Brook speaking." She said formally; caller ID was a blessing, but not one the late Mr. Warren had a chance to add to all his phones.

"Ah, Brook hello its Mr. Spellman, Mr. Warren's lawyer is Ms. Sabrina still in?"

"Hello Mr. Spellman, yes she is, but she's tired from the day's events, and is taking a nap. Is there anything I could help with?"

"I just wished to know if tomorrow would be alright with her and her Uncle to go over a small matter."

"I don't think I would be a problem, what time would you like them there?"

"Would noon be alright do you suppose?" He asked. "Or shortly thereafter? My mornings have been packed. I could meet her and her Uncle for lunch, if it's alright with Ms. Sabrina you may feel free to join." He said giving a small laugh. "I know she'll just tell you eventually anyways."

Brook smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds like a plan, would you like me to make the arrangements?"

"Oh no dear, I'll have my secretary place some calls and get us a reservation at a nice little café out of the way. I'll have her call you tomorrow with details."

"Alright, thank you for calling Mr. Spellman."

"Of course, have a goodnight now."

"You too Mr. Spellman, have a good night." Brook hung up the phone and turned around to the couch, Sabrina gave her a confused look she smiled walking to her sister and sister's Uncle. "Mr. Spellman would like to meet us for lunch tomorrow; his secretary will call tomorrow with details.

The next day Sabrina got dressed for her lunch meeting with Mr. Spellman, she had on a pair of grey cropped, wide legged stretch wool pants, and a black, lightweight top with long sleeves. The bodice had ruching and pleating, with a spread collar and partial front button placket. She slipped on her Christian Dior black leather knee boots, with pointed toe, logo buckle strap went over the toes. She made sure her Christian Dior shoulder bag had her wallet, keys and cell phone, among other things. It was black and had two front flap pockets and side flap pockets, with logo charms on a ring fixture at the center front. She stopped at her jewelry box and pulled out a silver circular link chain bracelet with a circular charm with a bird on it.

_Flashback_

"Ok open your eyes." An 8 year old Sabrina opened her big bright eyes to see her father's happy face; distorted with wrinkled caused by his huge smile holding a beautiful silver bracelet. "Well…how do you like it?" He asked her as he slipped the bracelet around her small wrist.

"Oh daddy I love it!" Sabrina threw her arms around her father's neck, kissing his cheek causing him to laugh as he picked her up and held her against his hip watching her grey eyes be mesmerized by it. Her brow wrinkled as she looked at the bird charm. "Why birds?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

"Because silly, you're my little Song Bird."

"Ooh," Sabrina smiled then laughed hugging her father again.

"What's going on here?" Samantha asked discarding her bags on a chair and coming over to her husband and daughter. "Darrin you shouldn't pick her up, your back." Samantha said taking their daughter who pouted slightly.

"Oh Sammy, you worry too much. Besides it's not like I've been picking her up all the time. It was just once." He said looking at his wife lovingly, she opened her mouth to protest but he kissed her lips brushing her windblown hair from her face. "So how was your day?"

Samantha smiled as she looked at her daughter and smiled rubbing her nose against Sabrina's. "Alright, mother says 'hello' to both of you and wishes us to join her this weekend for a quick brunch before she heads off to Russia for the summer."

Darrin laughed as he tickled Sabrina who started to squirm causing her mother to almost drop her. "Only if we must." He said taking his daughter and letting her stand on his feet as they danced dramatically to music only they could hear.

_End Flashback_

Sabrina quickly wiped a stray tear away and lifted her head as she saw the cute little café come into view. Mr. Spellman was sitting out front reading over some papers and drinking some coffee. When he saw Sabrina's car pull up he smiled setting the drink and papers down picking up his cane and started to stand. His back was permanently curved causing him to stand hunched over his legs were thin and wobbled as he hobbled to the car greeting them with a bright cheery smile. His sharp pointy nose stood far out from his face, causing him to have the profile of a bird.

"Ah, Ms. Sabrina it's a pleasure. Forgive me for not attending yesterday's events." He said as she bent low to hug the shorter man.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Spellman." The waiter pulled out a chair for Brook and herself and took their order of chi tea and a cappuccino before taking Uncle Nicky's order and disappearing off into the back. "So, to what do we owe our meeting too?" She asked after getting her chi tea and taking a sip. She added some cinnamon to the top before tasting it again, with a nod she gave Mr. Spellman her full attention, crossing her legs and holding the cup between her hands warming them.

"Well my dear, I have some news, weather its good or bad you'll have to decide." He said pushing is frameless glassed back up his nose and looking over the papers he had sat down to greet them.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Well my dear since you are still considered a minor," he said clearing his throat. "In your parents will, they stated that if anything should happen to them that you are to live with your Uncle Nickolas Warren." Mr. Spellman said looking over his glasses to Uncle Nicky. "Am I right to assume that _you_ are the Mr. Nickolas Warren mentioned?"

"Ye…yes sir." Uncle Nicky stuttered looking blankly at the balding man a crossed the table from him.

Mr. Spellman nodded and continued reading. "It also states that the account that the late Mr. and Mrs. Warren had started for Ms. Sabrina is to be used strictly for her schooling. Privet schools, colleges and so forth, until she is at the age of twenty." He said flipping the page. "Ms. Sabrina is allowed a monthly allowance, which is too be figured out when Ms. Sabrina has become settled in a good school and a good home." Mr. Spellman looked up and took a drink of his coffee before looking at the three faces before him. "Any questions?"

"So…she has to live with…me?" Uncle Nicky asked his voice a little…disturbed.

"Yes, unless you are not fit, or feel you would do a good job and want to revoke yourself as her guardian." He looked through the papers before looking back up. "If that is the case her Grandmother is the next candi-"

"No!" Sabrina blurted before she could stop herself. She sat there wide eyed for a moment before she cleared her throat and sat back. "I mean, if Uncle Nicky is the one my parents chose for me. I'm sure they had a good reason, I believe that he will be just fine." She said taking a sip of her tea; Brook took up her own cup and smiled into it.

_IPSWITCH, MASSACUSITS_

Uncle Nicky pushed opened the door to his one bedroom house, which was a mess; he blushed lightly as he scrambled to pick up dirty clothes. "Sorry, I never thought your father would trust me with you." He gave a weak smile as he ushered her in and shut the door behind her. She looked around holding her purse and carry on in a nervous death grip in front of her. She gave him a small smile and shuffled threw some papers he had on the ground. "Well, um…this is it." He said standing in the middle of it with his arms out to the side. "My rooms down that hall, the bathroom a crossed from it." He waved for her to follow him and she did, shuffling her feet. "Back there is the washer and dryer." He gave a small laugh picking up more clothes. "And um…this…this is the kitchen." He said motioning to the sink, oven, microwave, refrigerator and a small table that sat in the corner under a single light bulb with a cord to pull to turn it on and off.

That night Uncle Nicky had ordered pizza and they quietly ate it. "So um…your lawyer friend,"

"Mr. Spellman."

"Right," Nicky nodded lightly. "He helped me get you into the local privet school." He watched Sabrina nod her head before biting into the hot ham and bacon pizza. "You won't have your uniform for about a week, but they said just wear something nice and they'll inform all your teachers about it and you'll be fine." Again Sabrina nodded this time taking a drink of Dr. Pepper before looking up at her Uncle.

"Are you going to drop me off?" She asked gently.

"Oh…well…I could have one of the kids come pick you up. Until they find a dorm for you. I assumed that you would rather live in the dorms then in my trashy little dump." Nicky gave a small laugh as he looked around and sighed heavely.

"It's not that bad." Sabrina muttered threw her napkin. They sat quietly for a while until Uncle Nicky got up and moved to the couch and pulled out the bed.

"I'll get you some clean sheets and pillows." He said gently while Sabrina cleaned up the kitchen…as best she could.

* * *

**Ok everyone, thats it for this chapter. Hope you had fun and left a little tiny review/comment to let me know you'll all out there. **

**I'm going to start writing chapter two...so yeah...ok bye**

**Waves**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who gave me reviews, I know this chapter isn't as long as my last one, and I know it took a while for it to get up and posted [sorry, but I's a working woman now and apparently they dont like it when you spend your working time writing for stories that have nothing to do with them Anyways, I have Mondays and Fridays off so it might just be easier if I only updated on those days. Shrugs Not sure, we'll see how it all works out.

So thank you _native-kitten, BEEcausexoxo, voided, CarlyJo, Cara Mascara, sooper trooper, gizmossidekick, nikki_ and lastly_ eclipse55_ for your reviews. If you also reviewed but you don't see your name up here, I'm sorry put you must of had posted it after I made this list, or im just really stupid. Either one works for me. And yes _CarlyJo_ the magic does come from her mother's side, I thought about having it come from Nicky's side, but I like the idea of it coming from her mom's side.

So yeah enjoy my story, any comments would be appretiated and again I'm very easy to please a simple 'please keep going' or 'I love this story update soon!' would be great. [Hell feel free to just copy and paste those and put it in a review lol

On with the story!

* * *

Tyler yawned as he pulled up to a stop sign, Nicky had asked him to do him a favor that included Tyler getting up before the crack of dawn. Which didn't make him or his roommate/ brother very happy, since Tyler wasn't used to getting up so early he had to set his alarm which he'd almost slept through if his ever "loving" brother had chucked at his head causing Tyler not only to wake up, but to get a headache and a nice little bump on his forehead. Noticing that he was rubbing the bump he dropped his hand and turned down the music as he parked his Hummer in front of Nicky's bar. He got out feeling weird about coming to the bar in his school uniform and also for knocking. 

There was the sound of locked becoming unlocked before the door opened and Nicky's face slowly smiling. "Hey there kid," the two shook hand and Nicky patted Tyler on the back.

"Hey Nicky, what did you need so early?" Tyler said following Nicky up to the bar.

"Need anything to drink?"

"Naw, I'm good."

Nicky smiled pouring himself some coffee before leaning on the other side of the bar looking at Tyler. "I need a favor kid," he said rubbing his bald head before letting out a heavy sigh. "Ya' remember my brother died?"

"Yeah, we're all really sorry to hear about that." Tyler said remember how Sarah and Kate practically broke the boy's arms demanding they make a huge 'Welcome Back' and 'We Missed You' card with the whole student body signatures on them.

Nicky shrugged. "Ain't your fault, ain't no body's fault really. But since both my brother and his wife died there was no one to really look after their daughter. 'Cept me, and well I got her into Spencer."

"That's great!" Tyler said genuinely.

"I'm glad you think so, because well…I want…no that ain't right. I _need_ you and your friends to keep an eye out for her. It's not that I don't trust her to know right and wrong and all that, but you kids now days can be…er…tough." Nicky glanced up at Tyler who nodded. "Just help her out, help her meet people and get used to everything. She was born and raised in London, England, that's a whole different world compared to our little Ipswich." Nicky stood up straight and looked Tyler dead in the eyes, Tyler fought to keep looking Nicky in the eyes, but the emotion in the man's eyes were almost overwhelming. "My brother was the only person in my life that really believed in me, believed that I could make my old man's shit whole into something good, something decent. He believes in me enough to let me take care of the one thing in the world that really meant anything to him, I can't let him down by fucking up taking care of her." Nicky hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Tyler didn't really know what to say, he'd never seen this side of the man before and it almost scared him. Tyler looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing in the doorway that lead out to the back, she wiped her face and shook her head a little before noticing him. They exchanged smiles before Nicky lifted his head. "I also need you to pick her up for school until she gets her own dorm." Nicky said, this time his voice wasn't as emotional if anything it was monotone, which caused Tyler to laugh a little reliving the thick emotional air.

"I think I can manage that." Tyler laughed.

"Uncle Nicky," the girl in from the door said coming into the bar. She was wearing and ivory colored silk satin smocked tie blouse; with smocked waist with self ties, puff sleeves and a peak lapel with crossover 'v' neck. She had on a brown tweed flounce skirt that stopped just below her knees, along with mahogany pebble leather pumps with a three-inch heel. Her auburn hair was held back by a two band brown headband, she had two diamond studs in each lower part of her ear, with a smaller diamond stud in her upper right ear. One her left arm were some silver bangles [AN: about 6-8 FYI, on her right her silver 'Song Bird' charm bracelet. She gave him a small smile as she gathered up her black Christian Dior bag and hugged her Uncle Nicky good-bye.

"Hey a good day at school." He said giving them an open palm wave as they left the bar.

"You sure you wanna wear those shoes?" Tyler asked holding the door open for her.

"I'll be fine, but thank you." She gave him a small smile as she maneuvered her way into his huge ass [AN: My words not hers hummer.

"I never quite understood your Yankee need to have everything so…bloody _large_." She said to him once he got in.

He gave a small laugh and just shrugged. "Don't know everyone else's reasoning, but mine is…well…I got three other brothers and we're just about always together. One doesn't own a car, the other drives a motorcycle, and the other drives a little sports car. Needless to say one of us needed a car that we could all fit in." He said with a small smile as he drove to the school, Sabrina just nodded and looked out the window. "So…um…where's your uniform?" Tyler asked trying to make conversation.

Sabrina shrugged. "Not sure, Uncle Nicky said I should be getting it in about a week or so." She looked at him and he glanced at her. "Do you think it'll be ok?" She ran her hands over her skirt before looking up at him again.

"I personally think you look fine." Tyler smiled at her.

Sabrina smiled. "I heard you Yankees were fast, but I hardly know your name and you're already hitting on me."

Tyler nearly drove into another car at her statement, his whole face and neck were turning red and he could hardly remember how to form a sentence. "That's…that's…no you got it wrong! I didn't mean it…" his grip on the wheel became white knuckle and he refused to look at her.

"Relax it was just a joke." She said ready to grab the wheel if he tried running down a car.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…kinda shy around women, and well since you're Nicky's niece and all…"

"What's being Uncle Nicky's niece got to do with anything?" She asked looking at him with a raised brow. Tyler glanced at her a couple times.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Enlighten me." She said folding her arms over her chest looking at him.

"Nicky is like God here, everyone obeys him, they love him and totally respect him. Either out of fear or not I personally think it's an even draw, but…" Tyler shrugged.

"Great, so people are going to know me?" Sabrina's voice sounded kinda disappointed like she didn't want to be popular and for people to know her.

"Yeah, I bet by the end of the day everyone will know you." Tyler said happily trying to lighten the mood, but Sabrina just sighed let her head hit the back of the seat and looked out the window.

By the time Tyler had found a parking spot at the school he had Sabrina in high spirits telling her about everyone, when he helped out of his Hummer she was laughing at his impression of his older brother, Caleb. "Now don't get me wrong, he's pulled the stick out of his…er…" Tyler gave her said glances as he thought of a more proper word then 'ass'. "Butt," he said causing another giggle to come from the girl who currently had an arm linked with his own. "So he's not so bad anymore, but he has his moments."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah I used to have a friend like that," she smiled rolling her eyes before Tyler stopped in front of some people.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet, Sabrina…um…" Tyler looked at her suddenly realizing that he had no idea what her last name was.

Sabrina smiled holding out her hand to the girl next to her with long blond hair. "Sabrina Warren,"

"Sarah Wenham," Sarah said shaking her hand.

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb shook her hand and she moved on.

"Pogue Parry,"

"Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend." Kate smiled happily before gasping. "Oh my gosh! I _love_ your shoes! Who are they, Prada?"

"Thank you so much." Sabrina smiled, almost blushing, nervously tucking some hair behind her ear. "But no they are Dolce & Gabbana."

"Oh my gosh! Where can I get them?"

Now Tyler definitely saw her blush. "Um…they're special made for me."

"Oh, well that's cool!"

"You can barrow them if you want." Sabrina said quickly.

Kate laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry about it honey, I got enough Dolce & Gabbana."

Sabrina turned to the other friend; the blond male gave her a sly smile and gently took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Reid Garwin, pleasure to meet you."

Sabrina nodded her head, growing up in upscale London made her accustomed to men doing such things; she could see it in Reid's eyes he expected her to blush and fluttered her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Garwin." She smiled and looked at Tyler.

"You already know me," he laughed, everyone smiled and the bell rang Tyler offered her his arm and lead her to class. "Do you know your schedule?" He asked.

Sabrina fished through her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she opened it to revile her classes letting Tyler look at it. "Alright you got your morning classes with us,"

"What about my afternoon?"

"It's scattered, your second to last class is with me and Pouge and your last class is with Reid."

"Nice," she smiled. "When's lunch?"

"After third hour,"

"Which…I have with…you?" She asked slowly pointing to him.

"Right," he nodded. "You catch on quick."

"If she says 'it's because I have a great teacher' I'm going to be sick." Reid muttered, Caleb and Pouge heard him, along with their girlfriends, all of them grinning.

"No Reid, actually it's because it's not that complicated." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

First hour went by uneventful, in fact they were learning about things she'd already knew about, England's history. "Ms. Warren, is there something you would like add?" The teacher asked in his monotone voice looking at her with her hand raised.

"Just an observation," she said looking down at the book she kidnapped from Reid, she didn't have hers and he was using it as a pillow. Though he did bitch at how she was taking his 'pillow' she simply opened to the desired page and read over it, marking the few errors that she had noticed from glancing at Tyler's book. "Just some of the dates are wrong that's all." Sabrina was a well known know-it-all, and she didn't mind. Sure it wasn't the fastest or safest way to make friends, but it's who she was, she loved knowledge and ate everything up with both hand and without swallowing. "It says here on page 247 that the Kingdom of English and the Kingdom of Scotland remained separated, until 1807; but in fact they were joined under the Acts of Union, in the previous century 1707, when both England and Scotland lost their individual political (though not legal) identities." She said calmly.

"Well…" the teacher quickly glanced at the page before looking back at her. "So it does, I'll have to write a letter to the book company. Class please change the noted date in you notes, that I know you've all taken so detailed." He said before continuing his lecture.

"Dibs on smart chick, for study partner." Reid muttered into his arm. "Can I have my pillow back yet?" He asked looking at her with one eye.

"Mr. Garwin is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Ms. Warren won't give me my pillow back." With that the class laughed and Reid just gave the teacher a sly smile before turning his face away from the teacher and going back to sleep.

Reid let out a loud yawn stretching his arms above his head and arching his back as he came out of his English class. Tyler was talking to the teacher about getting an extension on a paper he was writing, so Reid leaned against the wall waiting for his baby brother. Normally Reid ignored everything Aaron Abbot did, with a few minor exceptions. Harassing the new girl, and his new smart study partner, was one of them.

"Let go of me." She said her grey eyes narrow and storming, even from a crossed the hall Reid could hear her. And it was clear Aaron was ignoring her.

"Oh please, you like it, you like feeling me against you."

"Pig," she spat. "What about your girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

"Hey Aaron," Reid said casually his hands deep in his pockets. "Why don't you let go of my study buddy?"

"Why don't you got fuck one of your little Fairy friends?"

Reid looked from Sabrina to Aaron then closed his eyes tightly; the corner of his mouth twitched and Sabrina watched wondering what the blond was going to do. "Do you know who she is?"

"A hot babe who can't wait for me to-"

"That's Nicky's niece." Reid interrupted; his eyes narrow for some reason hearing Aaron talk about Sabrina like that made Reid wanna beat the shit out of him. Though the thought of Aaron _breathing_ made Reid wanna beat the shit out of him. Reid took a moment to enjoy the feeling that had consumed him; happiness; pure, unadulterated happiness almost to the point of giddiness. He could feel and see the fear that overcame Aaron as soon as Reid had said those three words. "Now we all know that Nicky doesn't like his stuff messed with, but I wonder what he would be like if he found out you were trying to _hurt_ his _niece_." Aaron's hand stiffly let go of her wrist and took a step back. Reid stretched out his hand, Sabrina gently smiled and slid her hand into his and let him pulled her to him and away from Aaron.

"Nice job," she smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's this about 'study buddy'?"

"Well I figured since I just saved you-"

Sabrina laughed and looked at him. "Oh you did, did you?"

"Of course, I figured you could help me study and…all that crap." He waved it off as they walked up to Tyler who watched them with a raised brow, looking at their hands; they were still entangled with each other.

"We'll see, I have to go to 5th hour," Sabrina waved with her free hand and looked at Reid and smiled shaking her head casually slipping her hand out of his before heading down the hall.

"What was all _that_ about?"

Reid shrugged. "You ready baby-boy?" He asked.

Sabrina jerks up right on her Uncle's lumpy couch from the 70's, and looks around wildly, her mind raced wildly almost as fast as her pulse. For the life of her she can't seem to remember what woke her up in the first place. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before sitting up and turning the light on. She ran her hand threw her hair, noticing it was damp with sweat; whatever woke her up was not good. She shivered and then gasped as a feeling washed over her.

Power.

Magic.

Ancient magic, she glanced around her getting up out of the pulled out bed, she hugged herself. She'd never felt magic like this, it was possessive, it wasn't good nor bad, it was powerful and close. She forced herself to calm down.

"Brook," she whispered and waited looking all around her, she felt vulnerable and for the first real time in her life; scared. "Brook," she said again this time more urgent and slightly louder. Her breathing became erratic short gasps, like something…or someone was cutting off her air. With a hand over her heart and on her throat she called for Brook again this time as loud as she dared, she could explained this to her Uncle. Not when she couldn't even explain it to herself. Then just as sudden as it came the feeling was gone, as if it had never been. She fell to her knees and rested her forehead against the wooden floor, both her hands on her throat. She took in deep almost cleansing breaths before getting up on shaken legs and went to shower and change into a clean night gown.

When she woke up the next time it was by her Uncle who was quietly cursing as he stumbled around in the dark, Sabrina turned on a light and looked at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," she lied, and sat up this time when she ran her hand threw her hair it was dry, thanks to a spell she and Brook had come up with in their pre-teen days, it was also nice and straight and anti-frizzy. "Are you alright?" She glanced at her cell phone; it was about an hour before she had to leave.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I wanted to go into Salem today; I'm catching up with some friends. Wanna take a day off of school and go shopping? I mean, it wouldn't have to be with me…ya' know." Sabrina smiled, he was such a sweet guy, and as tempting as that sounded she couldn't miss school. Not this late in the game.

"Thanks, maybe some other day. I really shouldn't miss any school."

"Ok, well have a good day, I don't know if I'll be back in time for dinner or not."

"What about the bar?" She asked she knew the group was existed to go back there.

"Don't worry, one of my close friends said she'd open it tonight. She couldn't do it while I was gone, because she's got a 'normal' job." Uncle Nicky rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Getting a genuine laugh from Sabrina. Uncle Nicky looked at her lovingly as she laughed. "You laugh like your mother, any one ever tell you that?" He asked honestly.

Sabrina sobered a little repressing a frown as she gently shook her head. "They say I look like a good mix between them, though." She said lightly.

Nicky nodded his hair. "I remember Darrin's hair being that same color when he was about your age." He said motioning to her long hair. Sabrina gently reached up and pulled some of it over her shoulder. She glanced down at it and smiled, gently petting it. Nicky sighed and looked away. "Alright, well I'm going to head out. I'll try and be back before dinner."

Sabrina smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I can order some pizza or something." She smiled.

Nicky laughed. "Sorry, I just can't imagine you eating pizza."

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "Dad always made it homemade, said you're not a true American until you've had a good Chicago style pizza."

"Well I guess I'll have to get you over to Chicago." He said simply with a small shrug. "Alright catch ya' later." He said waving as he left.

Sabrina laid there for a moment thinking before she reached over and turned on the t.v. she listened to the weather, it said it was supposed to be 'chilly' for the whole day. She shivered at the thought pulling the covered up close to her body.

When the doorbell rang Sabrina sighed and tossed back the sheets and got up. When she opened the door to see Tyler, he saw her wearing a mint green cashmere knit sweater, with a rib knit cowl neckline, with rib banded cuffs and hem, with a pair of straight blue jeans, with cute pair of 3" black knee high boots with rounded toe, with the jeans tucked in them. Her hair was straitened with large bouncy curls at the end. She gave Tyler a happy cheerful smile and grabbed her purse. "How are you doing?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a little slow and everything, but like I said in the begining I've had a busy week, but I hope to update again between now and Friday. 

So yeah, leave a comment and have a good day/night Laters I'm off to work[Ya' know the kind that pays lol


End file.
